1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to auto commissioning for an analog optic distributed antenna system, and more particularly to auto commissioning that enables or facilitates equipment settings to be made automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A distributed antenna system is an apparatus that amplifies and sends signals from a base transceiver station (BTS), so that the signals can reach shadow regions where radio waves cannot or may be difficult to propagate to, such as in certain parts of large buildings, university campuses, stadiums, hospitals, and tunnels, among others. Distributed antenna systems also amplify signals transmitted by terminals located in shadow regions, and transmit the amplified signals to the BTS in a direction opposite to the direction described above.